


Make me feel whole

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, just very cute fluff, like awwww, slightly sick V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: V has dry lips so you offer him your chapstick...Nothing could go wrong there, right?





	Make me feel whole

V was an articulate man. Never crude, a brother to Grace and Charm. Sometimes his loudest words were the turn of a page. The first time you´d met, with awkwardly blushing cheeks and a stuttered hello, you´d been greeted with a kiss on the hand and a smoking hot gaze.

V was a gentle man. It pained you all the more to see him weakened, walking with his head held high but the crown slightly askew. His lips had left a pleasant tingle on your skin and after that wonderfully deep gaze had left your starstruck face, he´d taken your heart right with it.

A sigh startled you out of your task in the kitchen. As you peeked into the living room there was no other than your favourite poet hiding from the warm rays of the sun. Never had you heard him sound so sad and it pulled on your very heart strings. He sat with long legs crossed and absorbed in a book, not listening to your footsteps or choosing to ignore them. 

V looked exhausted, just a yawn away from shutting his tired eyes. The tips of his bony fingers were absentmindedly tracing the hard cover of his current obsession but his eyes didn´t follow the lines. Like a cat in the snow, you carefully stepped closer and spoke up gently as not to startle him. It was but appropriate for this man. How could anyone even dare to address him with something other than pure adoration? Your heart rate picking up from the proximity, so much was he doing to you.

“V, are you alright? You look a little sick today, would you like some tea?”

At the sound of your voice the poet closed his book, lips turning up into a smile immediately and your heart did a tiny jump.

“Health consists with temperance alone. But thank you, dear.”

You chuckled and V cocked his head to the side as if to invite you to the couch. The two of you had spent many evenings sitting next to each other, in which you discovered that V was as great at listening as he was in reading out loud.

“Why is it not surprising that you talk in riddles? Really, please tell me if I can do something to help.”

His presence was like a source of warmth, much like a fireplace in winter, and you thrived from it like a young plant, growing eager and bold and very smiley. If someone had lend you a hand mirror you would probably find yourself blushing. V´s modest smirk confirmed your theory.

“There´s not much you could do, little darling.”

His features had lit up upon your arrival and he already looked better, yet you couldn´t help but notice that he was constantly licking or compressing his lips. Without thinking about it you started to murmur.

“Maybe some chapstick would help...”

V raised an eyebrow amusedly.

“Oh? How exactly?”

It struck you that he might not know what it was, so you grabbed yours from your purse and showed it.

“It´s like... a balm for your lips, so they won´t get dry.”

V´s curiousity outweighed and he leaned forward with a small wince. His gaze travelled from the balm to your eyes. So deadly, so cruel of him to pin you right there on the spot.

His eyes were the truest shade of green you´d ever encountered and you bathed in his gaze as if it was the ocean. Smooth like he was, V leaned closer to you, his arm coming to rest next to you on the couch and your pulse became raging. You knew he played with you like this, looking how far he could go until you stopped following, how much teasing you could take.

“And how exactly do you use it?”

Being this close to the mysterious man, your gaze slowly slipped from his eyes to his full, kissable lips. Technically speaking it would only take a few inches to find out just how kissable...

“You use it like this...”

Without breaking eye contact you opened the chapstick and motioned it over your lips without actually touching them, describing the application. Your cheeks glowed pink from embarrassment, you had offered V your very own chapstick which you used on a daily basis... You couldn´t expect him to take it from you... unless?

If by any chance you had ever felt like someone could look through you, this moment right here would put it to shame. V´s gaze was smouldering hot, dropping from your eyes to your lips and you could barely stand it. You wanted to kiss him, devour him, love him and holding back drained the feeling from your fingertips.

V was so close to you now that he smelled the sweet scent of the lip balm.

“Go on.”

Without missing a beat you brought your shaky hand up to your mouth, applying the moisture to your lips. It left them soft and glistening and V caught your chin between long fingers. His voice had dropped low and the deep vibrations were enough to halt time. 

“Truly magnificent.”

He leaned forwards and your heart beat out of your chest as you felt his warm breath on your lips.

“Let´s have a taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> sweet dreams~


End file.
